


An Invitation You Can't Decline

by Telesilla



Series: Killer Queen [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wants John to have a perfect New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation You Can't Decline

They'd spent Christmas in Vancouver with Jeannie and her family. John had enjoyed the time away from the stresses of Atlantis, and a holiday with a family that actually got along was a rather refreshing change from the chilly, alcohol-laden, Sheppard family get togethers. And as much as Rodney bitched about vegetarian Christmas dinners and non-educational toys, John would have had to be blind to miss the obvious affection that Rodney felt toward his sister and her family.

Still, while it was nice and all, John let himself relax a little as he dumped their bags in the living area of the suite Rodney had gotten for them at the Mandarin Oriental in San Francisco. Why Rodney had insisted on spending New Year's Eve in San Francisco, John didn't know. But still, he'd learned to appreciate the city while he was in college, and the fact that he could lie in bed and see the Golden Gate Bridge and then go into the bathroom and see the Bay itself was pretty damn nice.

"Did you bring your kit?" Rodney called from the bathroom.

"Which...oh you mean that kit?" John smiled. So it was going to be one of those evenings. "Yeah, why? What do I need to shave? I don't have any clothes with me, you know."

"Shave just about all of it," Rodney said. He wandered back into the bedroom and smiled at John, bouncing a little on his toes. "I know you don't have clothes. That's why I have to go down and pick up some packages from the concierge. I ordered us some wine and a cheese and fruit plate; do you want me to hang out with you in the bathroom, or should I disappear?"

Normally when John had the time to do the full body thing, he preferred to do it alone and just wow Rodney with whatever he chose to wear. Rodney buying things for him...well that was still a little new. He had some pretty awesome trashy lingerie that Rodney had picked up, but that sort of thing really didn't seem to fit their surroundings.

"You can hang out if you like," he said. "It's not always a pretty process."

"Well, I was going to bring my laptop in with me."

"Okay then," John got up. "I'll go get started."

It took time, but the bathroom was incredibly comfortable and it was a clear, cold day outside, so the view was fantastic. Rodney looked up every once in a while to pour another glass of wine or eat a handful of grapes, but he never said anything about how ridiculous John looked with half his chest shaved.

When John was finally done and ready to shower, Rodney held up a hand. "Wait," he said. "What do you want to smell like? A vanilla cupcake or grown-up vanilla?"

"I'm sensing a trend here. Lemme sniff them both." In the end he liked the Vanilla Noir shower gel more than the Warm Vanilla Sugar and took it into the shower with him. When he came out, Rodney was gone and there was a make up kit on the vanity that made him blink.

"Jeeze Rodney, this will last forever!"

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know what colors you wanted?" Rodney leaned around the door. "Is it okay?"

"It's great," John said, brushing a finger lightly over the smokey gray eye-shadow. He looked up at Rodney. "Really this is...thank you."

"Oh, I'm hardly done." Rodney paused. "You need to see the clothes to choose your make up, right?"

"Yeah," John said. "Bring on the trashy lingerie."

"Not so much this time, although I'm sure we'll be able to get some while we're here." Rodney stepped into the bathroom and took John by the hand. "God, you smell incredible," he added as he led John into the bedroom.

"Oh...."

The long evening dress was black and plain, but when John touched it, the fabric was smooth and soft and silky. He held it up; it would show off his back and the draped fabric up front would hide his lack of breasts.

"This is beautiful," he said. "I've never had anything this nice."

"Well it's about time then, isn't it?" John could read the relief in Rodney's eyes before Rodney reached out and handed him a box. "You'll need something under it of course."

While John had realized this evening wasn't about trashy stuff, he still caught his breath. One night about a year ago, he'd confessed that he'd always wanted a waist cincher but had never had the guts to find a place that would make one for him. This...this was the real thing, black satin with heavy boning and laces up the back as well as the tabbed closures up the front. It had garters and there was a pair of black satin panties and silk stockings in the box as well.

He looked up to say something and Rodney was holding out yet another box. "I almost forgot to get you shoes, I hope these are okay?"

The shoes were satin with rhinestones and a nice low heel; they'd work with the dress. "I wish," John said and then paused. He'd done this kind of thing a very few times and never with Rodney. "I wish we could go out."

Rodney bounced up on his toes again. "We can. We are. I know this place where...anyway, it's a long story, but we can have dinner at a very classy restaurant with an excellent chef and no one will bat an eye at the fact that you're not trying to pass." He paused and looked worried again. "I mean if you were just saying that because you thought we couldn't...."

"What time's our reservation for?"

"You have two hours."

Leaving the clothes on the bed, John headed for the bathroom. It took him over a half hour to get his face right; he went for the smokey-eyed look and picked a nice classic red for his lips. When he came out, Rodney was in one of the fluffy hotel robes and was muttering his way through a physics journal. John cleared his throat and he looked up, his eyes going wide.

"Holy fuck...."

"I need some help with the corset thing," John said and Rodney closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"That is one of the hottest things you've ever said." Rodney got to his feet and helped John arrange the corset. "How...." He paused and took another deep breath. "How tight?"

John let him pull on the laces until he could feel the pressure across his stomach and lower ribs. "Give me a little bit of a waist, okay?" Rodney pulled more and now John could really feel it. He was about to call a halt, when Rodney stopped.

"That looks good," he said and John turned and looked in the mirror.

"Oh God...."

"You're going to need a little help with that before you put everything else on."

"Yeah," John said, reaching down and stroking his cock slowly. "You wanna watch or what?"

"Let's do the 'or what,'" Rodney replied. He moved between John and the mirror and then dropped to his knees. Sliding his hand up John's smooth, and very sensitive, legs, he cupped John's ass in his hands and lowered his mouth over John's dick. John moaned and forced himself to keep his eyes open, although it was hard to choose what to look at--himself in the mirror or Rodney, with his mouth stretched around John's cock.

As if aware of their time table, Rodney didn't get fancy. He knew exactly what John liked and he did it, right down to that incredibly amazing thing he did with his tongue. John held out for all of five minutes but then Rodney hummed, did the tongue thing and John caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He came hard, grateful that Rodney was there to hold him up.

"What about you?" he asked when he could speak again. "I could...."

"I can wait," Rodney said, getting to his feet. "My suit will mostly hide it and everyone will be looking at you anyway."

The dress fit like it was made for him, which, John realized, it probably was. The shoes were more comfortable than the pair of patent leather high heels that lived in the trunk back home on Atlantis. Then again, John doubted Rodney would be done on his knees paying what he called "proper attention" to this pair.

Rodney's suit was black with a very faint dark grey pin stripe. He wore a black shirt with it and a really gorgeous purple silk tie. "Wow," John said, adjusting the tie for him. "You look really, really hot."

"Thank you," Rodney said. "One more thing," he added as they walked toward the door. "The last thing I want is for you to freeze and catch a cold."

He came up behind John and wrapped a thick velvet wrap around his shoulders. "There," he said, kissing the nape of John's neck.

John had no idea where they ate dinner; the place didn't have a sign and all Rodney had given the driver he'd hired for the evening was an address. It wasn't a limo either, just a nice dark car and John took a chance and kissed Rodney just before they got out.

The maitre d' didn't blink, just smiled at both Rodney and John and led them to their table. The servers were equally blase and John felt himself relaxing when he realized that one of the two very well-dressed women at the nearest table was wearing a very pretty diamond collar that had a silver chain leash attached to it. There was a threesome of gay men across the room and two men in drag at another table.

"You look better," Rodney said softly after they'd ordered.

"Well," John said archly, "I think Miss Thing over there bought off the rack."

Rodney damn near snorted his water and John patted him on the back with a look of mock concern. "Bitch," Rodney muttered and John snickered. "Seriously, I can't take you anywhere."

The food was excellent and John got hard all over again listening to the quiet porn noises Rodney made over each dish. Then there was a fancy chocolate dessert that they ended up feeding to one another, mostly because everyone else in the place seemed to be doing the same thing.

"This is the most fairytale night of my life," John said, when the waiter brought around the champagne. "When I was little and used to dress up in Mom's clothes, I would imagine going to fancy restaurants with a handsome boyfriend."

Rodney reached across the table and twined his fingers with John's. "You're...well, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I wanted this to be special."

And maybe it was the clothes or maybe it was the champagne or maybe it was the fact that everyone was looking at their watches and getting ready to count down the seconds to the new year, but John could suddenly say it. "I love you."

"Oh...I...I love you too. Really. I mean I'm not just saying it because you did and there's always that feeling that you kind of have to...."

"Rodney? It's almost midnight. Shut up and kiss me."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I should totally call these holiday fics the Product Placement fics; it's kind of getting a little ridiculous, but then again this particular one should be called "John Sheppard Is My Personal Barbie Doll," so yeah....


End file.
